The Essences Series: Anyasika's First Christmas
by Darkness-master253
Summary: When Anyasika the zafara looked out at the falling snow in the run up to Christmas, she had no idea the trouble her snowbunny would get her into with one of Neopia's villians


Snow slowly fell to the ground outside Anyasika's bedroom window. She closed up the book she was reading and watched every flake that caught her eye lower slowly to the ground. She sighed at the view, which looked like something off a christmas time card.

"Look at it Anyi," She said to her snowbunny, which was scratching itself on the floor of her room, "it looks like something off a card!" She picked up the snowbunny and opened the window.

"Anya! Come downstairs and help with the decorating!" Her owner called up the stairs. Anyasika took one last look out the window, and noticed that the ruby stone on her collar glowed for a moment, she thought nothing of it, it had been doing that a lot since the snow had started falling. She set down her snowbunny on the window seat and left her room, forgetting to close the window.

Now let me take a moment to tell you more about this zafara. I can tell you that she was created in the most peculiar way, she was not found at the neopian pound, nor was she created at the creation section. No, the tale of Anyasika and her collar's past are both intriguing and mysterious. When her owner had gone over the northwestern area of the neopian plains, he had noticed that some grass had moved. Normally, he would have ignored this, had it not been that there was no wind that day. So he went over to the grass, and there he found the zafara. Where she had come from was a mystery, as the winter had not long finished (by about three days), and during the winter no one ever went that way. What was more mysterious was that with her was a small red ruby stone shaped like a diamond. He picked her up, and the stone as well, and headed home. Later he put the stone into a silver backing with three silver spines down one side and put it on a red collar and gave it to her. Nobody dared to question the zafara about where she had suddenly appeared from, incase that it would just bring up more questions than what they would have tried to answer. But that is all I have to tell you now about this little zafara, so let us continue with the story.

An hour passed before Anyasika got back to her room. She was so happy that the first christmas she would be around for had finally arrived that she had not noticed that her snowbunny was not in the room and the window was wide open.

"Anyi! I'm back!" she said. It was just after saying this that she saw the snowbunny was absent and the window was still wide open.

"Oh no!" She yelled. She raced down the stairs, and out of the front door. In the snow, the snowbunnys footprints could be seen clearly heading towards the neopain planes, and ironically in the very direction her owner had brought her back from three days before zafara day. Not willing to let the snow get the best of her and leave her snowbunny out in the plains, she headed towards the place where her snowbunny had seemed to go.

Count Von Roo sighed. The very time that he could leave his coffin to carryout his evil plan during the day (as it was winter and it got darker very early) and there was no one about. Off in the distance he could hear the neopian police rushing towards Edna's tower. He laughed. By the time they got to her, she would be under his evil spell, but now all he needed was a live host to take over their body for use in his plan. Then he saw it, a young zafara off in the distance. Without a second thought he flew up to the sky and towards the zafara.

Anyasika crept up slowly to the snowbunny, and then pounced onto it.

"Gotcha! Now lets go home where it's warm and safe" she told her snowbunny. Anyasika turned around, but stopped for a moment, turned her head to the very spot where she had been found earlier in the year, and she soon started to cry.

"Don't cry little one" said a soothing voice. This got her attention, and she listened to it, and stopped crying.

"Soon, you will return to me, but for now, a great adventure is about to unfold for you!"

"Hello." Said a rasping voice behind Anyasika. She turned around and saw Count Von Roo, before he attacked her, and everything went black.

The next morning Anyasika's owner picked up the neopian times to read the title: 'Edna attacked in her own tower!", curious, he read on, 'Edna was attacked late last night, by some unknown attacker, the only signs of the event occurring are two neck bites, which seemed to have been made by long fangs, neopian police are confused by the event, but assure us that Enda is recovering in hospital. Another zafara, known to belong to the user Cjinx was also found attacked out in the northwestern area of the neopian plains, this time the only sign of the event was a cut on the zafaras arm and a very scared snowbunny. The zafara was also in hospital to be kept in until she awoke, but was found to have disappeared by the morning." He quickly put down the paper, and ran outside, only to find two neopian policemen outside the door.

Von Roo was now in charge of Anyasika's body, and his plan was simple, to cause mass chaos around neopia. Within a few hours, he attacked more zafaras, and turned them into his slaves. He looked around looking for the next neopets to make his slave, when everything went black. Suddenly, he was alone in a void looking at the zafara who's body he had possessed.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"My body back you fiend! I will fight you until you free me and leave my body!" She answered.

"No can do, I need this body to take over neopia!" He replied.

"Very well, but you will regret not leaving now."

Everything returned to normal. Quickly, he headed towards a kougra who was slowly walking down a dark alley.

"Who's there?" asked the Kougra. Slowly Von Roo moved out of the darkness and into the moonlight in this zafara's body.

"Oh, hey Anya!" Von Roo moved back, and made the zafara's eyes glow red.

"Anya? What's wrong? You don't seem to be yourself..." the kougra stopped.

'Who is this zafara?' Von Roo mentally asked the zafara in his mind.

'That is Kougrafaer, she is my friend'

Von Roo decided to try and make Kougrafaer part of his slave army. Kougrafaer however avoided it, and ran away.

It had been a full day at Anyasika's neohome, the police had been there asking all day where Anyasika could be, and why she seemed to have been injured just after Edna had, but there had been no progress. Suddenly, Kougrafaer ran through the door, and started to speak.

"I've seen her, I've seen Anyasika!" she took a deep breath.

"Where Kougrafaer, where have you seen her?" asked her owner.

"She was in a back alley, however it wasn't really her..."

"So it wasn't her?" asked one of the policemen

"It was, but her eyes have never glowed red before! It was liked she was possessed." Kougrafaer finished speaking. Anyasika's owner turned to the police.

"Finally, something to lead us to the true attacker! Only one densen can posses neopets, and it is Count Von Roo. He is up to something, we find my zafara, and its certain that he will be controlling her body."

Von Roo found himself in the void of the zafaras mind once more.

"Interesting isn't it? We are currently in the part of my mind, which holds my memories of my life before I had an owner. Notice that there is nothing here."

"Why is that?" He dared to ask.

"I don't know, its like there is something stopping me from remembering my past memories. All I can remember is a soothing voice singing to me, and telling me that I was destined to be great, but it also said that it was very upset that it would never be there to watch it happen." The zafara showed herself and looked at him.

"I did not know that I had taken over someone who does not seem to have a past. It makes me wish that I hadn't taken you over to carry out my evil plan, but that doesn't mean I will leave."

Everything turned white, as Von Roo was allowed to see everything again. His final target was in site. Now that he had an undead slave army, he would leave the body of the zafara and take over the head of neopets, Adam.

He listened carefully, as he thought he could hear someone walking up behind him.

"And you really thought it would be this easy to complete your evil plan?"

Von Roo turned around quickly, there was Anyasika's owner, he had a wand in his hand aimed at Von Roo.

"All I have to do is say the magic word, and this wand will force you to leave my zafaras body!" he said as he held the wand ready to use.

Von Roo looked around quickly, and grabbed a gruslen.

"Wait a second! If you use that, then this gruslen will be forced out of its body, and the body will stop working as a result, you won't be willing to do that will you?"

Anyasika's owner just smiled, then said the magic words. However before he could complete saying them, Von Roo's undead slave army forced him to the ground.

'Tell me zafara, would you owner have been willing to risk the gruslen to save you?' Von Roo asked Anyasika in his thoughts.

'If he felt that it would have saved me, yes he would have.' She answered.

Von Roo looked back at the zafara's owner. Then turned and started to walk away.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way, I was to succeed in removing you from my zafara's body, so I have no choice but to use my last resort plan! Time Activate!"

Von Roo turned around, and slowly, everything turned white, while scenes of the past few hours flashed past.

Anyasika felt funny, as if she had been possessed. She thought, could you actually be possessed? Nah, its not possible. She looked down at her snowbunny, petted it, then set it back on the floor, and closed the bedroom window.

"Anya, come downstairs and help decorate!" He owner called up. "And make sure you close your window tight!"

She securely locked the window, and noticed the ruby stone in her collar glow, and thought nothing of it, and went downstairs to decorate.

THE END

Author- Hey all! Well aren't you all lucky? Your getting to read a story that I wrote that was not accpeted into the neopian times(something about there not being enough space for the bummer christmas issue). This story was one of two prequals to the full series that I am currently in the middle of writing. The first was written by another friend(not accpeted for the same reason) and was called 'Kougrafaer: pet Detecive', and was followed by this. The story that follows it was submitted recently and so far, it seems like it will be accpeted, and is called 'The Essences: Awakening of the Essences'.

Well I'd better get going, if I'm going to finish writing extra parts of that story(the extended version will be found at another site which I will mention after it has been put into the neopian times) and get chapter two of the second story in the essences series.

Feel free to comment by the way, but flames will be ignored.


End file.
